


Are You Prepared to Fight?

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary: Due to their insane workload, Nico and Levi’s relationship has started disintegrating.  They decide the best thing is to take a break. During this time, a new fellow starts at the hospital and immediately starts flirting with Nico. Who, to the surprise of everyone, starts responding. Will Levi let his insecurities take over? Or, will he fight for his relationship and the man he loves?ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE!





	1. Chapter 1

Nico knew what he had to do. It didn’t make it any easier though. He drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for Levi to finish his sift and join him at Joe’s. he was so busy planning what he was going to say, that he missed his boyfriend sitting in front of him, Pepsi in hand.

“Hey. Nico? Nico!”

Nico jumped, grinning as his boyfriend. God, he loved this man. Which made what he had to do so painful. The two fell into an awkward silence, both wanting to say something, neither sure how to start.

“We need to-“

“I have something to-“

Levi flushed as Nico smiled softly, gesturing for him to talk.

“We need to talk.”

“Yeah, we do. Levi, I love you. More than I’ve loved anyone. But.”

“Yeah, but.”

Levi reached out, gripping Nico’s hand that rested on the table top.

“It’s ok Nico. You’re right. We’re both so busy. Me with my internship, you with Link’s prosthetic project. We’ve seen each other twice in one month. God, we even missed my birthday.”

Nico winced, still upset that he forgot his boyfriend’s birthday. Who does that?

“I’m sorry about that. I was working stupid long hours that work. And that’s no excuse, I know, but.”

“But.”

Nico looked up, heart breaking at the soft smile on Levi’s face and the unshed tears in his eyes. Desperately, he gripped the younger man’s hands in his, knowing there was no way to fix this.

“I love you Levi.”

“I love you too Nico. But, you’re right. We’ve spent no time together in nearly five months. And we haven’t even been together a year. I can’t give this relationship, give you, everything they deserve. And neither can you. At this stage, I don’t see how we can work.”

They two were silent. Both knew that this was coming, but it didn’t make it any easier. Finally, Nico broke the silence.

“So, that’s it I guess.”

“Yeah. Nico, I still want to be friends. But, not for a while.”

“I understand. And maybe, later down the line? When things have relaxed, we can pick this up again?”

“I plan on having you back in my life at some stage Nico.”

Nico nodded, still not quite believing what was happening. Eventually, Levi stood.

“I have an early shift tomorrow. I should head home. Goodbye Nico.”

He leant down, pressing a soft kiss to Nico’s mouth. The two savoured what would be their final kiss, hesitant to pull apart. But they had to. Nico pulled away first, smiling sadly as the other man backed away.

“Bye Nico.”

“Goodbye Levi.”

He couldn’t watch Levi leave. He knew it was the right thing to do. He just didn’t expect it to hurt this much. Taking a deep breath, he stood from the booth, throwing a tip onto the table. Time to home, alone. Tomorrow was a new day. He didn’t know what or who it would bring. He’d face it, heartbroken, but knowing he was right. It was a little comfort, but right now, it was all he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at work is awkward, to say the least.

“Geeze Levi, who died?”

Levi grunted, ignoring Taryn’s gentle teasing. His shift started at seven, but he’d been up the entire night wondering if he’d done the correct thing.

“Levi, are you ok? You know you can talk to us, right?”

Thank god for Dahlia and her tact. Levi cleared his throat, knowing he could never keep secrets from his friends. Quick and easy, like a plaster.

“Nico and I broke up last night.”

He expected the stunned silence. And their reactions didn’t surprise him either. Taryn started threatening Nico, wanting revenge on the man who broke her friend’s heart. Casey was trying to calm Taryn down, while consoling Levi and Dahlia just pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. It was nice, knowing that he could count on his friends to have his back. Still, he didn’t want Nico hurt. Pulling away from Dahlia, he quickly wiped his eyes, aware that they were in the canteen.

“Thanks for the offer Taryn. But it was a mutual decision. We’re both so busy that we don’t have time for a relationship. He’s still my friend and maybe one day, we’ll be together again.”

Taryn smiled. She knew that two would probably end up together again. Anything else was unimaginable. Still, her friend needed cheering up.

“Well for now, we need to get you drunk enough to forget Nico Kim ever existed. We all have tomorrow off, so meet at Joe’s tonight after our shifts. And we’re not leaving until Levi us seeing double!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Nico did when he started his shift was tell Link what happened the night before. He knew he’d be off during the day and his friend would notice. Link had spent the day trying to cheer the younger man up, but it wasn’t a success.

“Hey Nico, you hear we’re getting a new fellow tomorrow?”

“No, what department?”

“Neurosurgery. The chief thought you should show him around, since you joined recently too.”

“Yeah, might be the distraction I need. What’s his name?”

“Tony Evans.”

Next chapter, we meet Tony, who starts flirting instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tony, who starts flirting instantly.

Tony made an impression. He was brilliant surgeon, who seemed to know everything about neurosurgery. He was also Nico level attractive and flirted with everyone. It was amusing, watching him flirt with Bailey. At least until she threatened to fire him. Levi had never seen someone go so pale so fast. Work was still awkward. Every time he saw Nico, Levi felt his heart break a little bit. He knew is would get easier, he just wished that would happen a bit faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico could admit that the new fellow was attractive. And the flirting was a good distraction from his relationship, or lack thereof, with Levi. Speak of the devil. Tony approached Link and Nico at the coffee machine.

“And how is the most attractive orthopaedic surgeon in Seattle?”

Link spoke up, not approving of the flirting between the two men.

“I’m pretty good. How about you Nico?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Link, thanks.”

The two fellows shared a glance, trying not to laugh. Nico knew this flirting would not go anywhere. But he wasn’t sure if Tony knew that.

“Nico, you wanna know something interesting?”

“Always.”

“I know I’ve only been in the hospital for a day, but I’m pretty sure you’re the most attractive thing I will see in my time here.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Tony.”

That was obviously a lie, Levi was the most attractive thing Nico had ever seen.

“Well, I think you’re attractive, you think I’m attractive. That sounds like a good basis for what could be an amazing relationship. Or just some really hot sex. What do you say Dr Kim? Tonight, 7pm?”

Nico laughed, deciding to stop this before it went too far.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer to know guys a bit better before jumping into bed with them.”

“A challenge, I like challenges. I will see you tomorrow Dr Kim. I’ll have you yet.”

The neurosurgeon walked away, ignoring Link’s eyes glaring a hole into his back.

“What’s your problem?”

“You just broke up with Levi and you’re flirting with someone else? Isn’t that a bit too fast?”

“Please, it’s a bit of fun. And it might help me forget the constant pain of not being with Levi. Besides, it’s like anything will come of it.”

 

Next chapter, Levi sees Tony and Nico flirting and there’s an argument. I leave Tony up to your imagination. I imagine Chris Evans, but that’s just me.


End file.
